As long as you love me
by Samauri forever
Summary: Antonio's girlfriend and OC Emma comes to visit, things start to go from good to bad. Will Antonio and Emma's love survive!
1. The Arrival

As long as you love me

As I stand here waiting for her to come and grace me with her presence I can't help think to myself 'how much has she changed'. Then it happened she walked through the gate of the Shiba house there she is my girlfriend Emma

"Antonio" she yelled "OMG sweetie I've missed you so much, how are you"

"it's good to see you too baby I missed you too" I said as she came closer "Come on in and meet everyone"

"Sure " she said with a huge child like grin on her face smiling at me. When she got to me she pulled me in and kissed me

"I've missed doing that" she said softly into my ear

When we entered the house everyone was standing there waiting to meet her.


	2. The Meeting

It was dead silent as we stood there waiting for someone to speak but finally Jayden broke the silence and walked up to Emma.

"Hello my name is Jayden you must be Emma, Antonio has told us all about you" he said

"Hello to you to Jayden" Emma said nervously "Antonio has told me a lot about you guys so I had to meet you for myself" Then she started walking around and she stoped at Mike "Your Mike the green ranger your element is forest and your animal is a gorilla" She said as she turned around and pointed at the people she was speaking about " Emily, yellow, earth and bear. Kevin, Blue, Water, dragon. Mia, pink, wind and turtle and finally Jayden, red, fire and lion."

"What about me who am I "said a man in a kimono

" Easy you are mentor Ji" she said proudly.

Elsewhere in another world Octoroo was looking on this meeting of Emma and the Rangers

"Oh ah oh what's this I see, a new Ranger it can't be not her" Octoroo said

" What can't be Octoroo who are you talking about" Master Xandred yelled at Octoroo

" it's the Black Ranger. She might be able to destroy you, she's stronger than the Red Ranger" Octoroo replied to his angry master " just drink your medicine and I will take care of everything. Dayu can I talk to you"

"What do you want Octoroo" she said impatiently

" I want you to capture the Black Ranger" Octoroo said with a evil little smile on his face

"My pleasure" Dayu replied.

Back in the real world I had no idea what Emma was or what she was capable of so I took her on a tour of the house.


	3. The Finding

After a night of peaceful sleep i woke up with Emma sleeping peacefully beside me I suddenly felt glad that nothing happened to her last night. I started to get out of bed trying not to wake her, I started to move around the room trying to be as quiet as I could but I knocked over vase and it crashed onto the floor which made Emma bolt up in the bed with a shocked look on her face.

"What did you do Antonio you woke me up" she said

"Sorry Em I tried to be quiet but that stupid vase was in the way" I replied with an apologetic tone.

After Emma got up and got changed to go fishing with me and go to the kitchen, the Gap sensor went off

"I'll meet you down at the docks I love you so much" I said to her and then I ran off after the other Rangers to where the Nylock wast attacking the Docks

"Emma wait for around 5 minutes then go and help them " Mentor Ji said

So she did, when she got down there she saw the Rangers were struggling against the moogers she had to help them, she morphed and went down to the battle. When she arrived I was battling a moogers and I saw her, her fighting style was awesome she was just walking through the moogers and hardly hitting them and destroying them she was like an angel who was dressed in black and she fought like a Spanish god.

"Hi whatever you name is I came here to destroy you and that's what I'm going to do" she said

"Please step away from the Nylock" Jayden said

"Don't worry Red I know what I am doing"

"Who do you think you are" the nylock said

"I am the mighty Black Ranger some people say that I'm a myth but I'm as real as them" she said and pointed behind her at the other Rangers

"Attack me if you dare"

So she did and in little over two minutes she defeated the normal sized nylock and when he super sized she also super sized this battle took less than two minutes and she saved the day after she sized down we were all shocked.

"who are you" Kevin asked

"don't judge me" Emma said then she unmorphed and we all gasped

"Why didn't you tell me?" Antonio asked

"My mother told me not to tell anyone" Emma replied

"I thought you loved me"

"I do, I always have and always will"

"it doesn't look like it" I said as I got up and walked away

Emma sat down on the ground and started crying because she had just lost the person she cared the most about, the other rangers left her there alone

Back at the shiba house I was in my room sitting on my bed thinking about how I hurt her, then I saw something out of the corner of my eye it was an envelope that was addressed to me inside was a note that read

Antonio

By the time you read this you would have found out that I'm the Black Samurai Ranger and I'm so sorry I promised my mother that I would keep it a secret, if you know me as well as you say you do you would know that I NEVER break a promise. I love you, you know I do. I need to help me with the samurai ways and don't say ask Kevin because you know I wont listen to him!

Love

Emma

I saw the tear stains on the page from where she had cried while writing this. I heard a small knock on my door it was Jayden he came in and sat on the bed

"do you love her?" he asked

"Who?" I asked

"Emma"

"Yes, I love her"

"then go find her and tell her how you feel"

"how can I Jayden she probably hates me after the way I treated her"

"let me tell you something, after you stormed off today Emma sat down and started crying"

Back at the docks , Emma was thinking about the way Antonio treated her then out of nowhere Dayu appeared and kidnap's her.

_p.s please review_


	4. the Struggle

I was in the Shiba house when it happened. The Gap sensor went off and I was talking to Jayden when I said "Emma" then I bolted out the door and down to the Docks. When I got there I saw nothing but I heard a scream in the distance a scream for help. I fell to my knees and started to cry I vowed to myself that I would save her even if it's the last thing I do.

When I got back to the Shiba house I still had tears in my ears thinking about when I'll see her again. When I got to my room I started to cry even more than I did at the docks everyone else watched and did nothing. I cried all night

Meanwhile in an old abandoned warehouse Dayu was waiting for Octoroo to come and pick up the black ranger and to do what he wants with her. Suddenly out of nowhere Octoroo came through a gap.

"Finally" Dayu said

"Oh ah oh you got her" Octoroo replied

"Why do you want her"

" To get the Red Ranger"

"Okay"

"I need some air"

"Fine but don't be long"

When she got outside she whipped out her phone and called Emily

"Hello" Emily said in a tired voice

"Emily I need you to come down to the old abandoned warehouse near the docks"

"Ok"

Then she went back into the warehouse and Dayu and Octoroo were arugeing about what to do with her. Then out of nowhere Emily came around the corner

"Stop where you are Dayu"

"Oh if it isn't the yellow Ranger" Dayu said with a smirk "where are the other Rangers"

"Where here Dayu and it's time stop these childish games of yours" Jayden said as he and the other Rangers came around the corner


	5. The Promise

When I came around the corner I saw Emma she looked good even though she was kidnapped and has been missing for almost a day at least she was alive that was the good thing.

"Last time I was saved by Deker and we didn't get to finish our battle now lets see if you 6 measly Rangers can defeat me" Dayu said

"To get to them you have to go though me and I'm not as fragile as you thought" Emma said as she got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her and got out her samuriser "Go Go Samurai"

There the Black Rangers stood with her sword in her hand "Last time you didn't have to battle Gold over there and me the Mighty Black Ranger"

"Don't make me laugh you nothing special your just a girl who has nothing going for her "Dayu said

"Well your wrong Dayu I have a lot of things, I have a boyfriend that I love and I have awesome friends who believe in me enough to come and help me defeat you , you have none of that you might have before but you don't now your just a nylock who has a past we all have a past and we all have a story to tell" Emma replied

"Well that's see if your actions speak louder than words"

"Love to, Antonio want to help"

"Love to "

Then it all started the battle that would dhow how strong I really was the Rangers and I took on the Moogers and Emma went head to head with Dayu. When we finished fighting the Moogers we started to help Emma with Dayu.

"Thank you Rangers I'm now going to crush you like the sad little things you are"

"Think again Dayu Mega mode power"

"Lets do this thing, Dayu prepare to be defeated"

"I'd like to see you try"

We battled her like our lives depended on it. Once we defeated her we started to celebrate and I decided at that moment that I wanted to be with her forever . I got down on one knee and took out a teal box out of my pocket

"Emma I know we've only been dating for a number of years and you know that I love you and I know that you love me but I want to give you this promise ring cause I want to marry you someday but for now I will promise to love you everyday as long as we both shall live" Antonio said

" Antonio I will accept your promise ring."

The End


End file.
